


you think the rain can wash away your worries, and honestly? youre probably right

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [5]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Rain, nice 'n short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: your name is Molly and you’ve always loved the rain.
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you think the rain can wash away your worries, and honestly? youre probably right

your name is Molly and you’ve always loved the rain. 

well, no, not the rain. you love storms, thunder and lightning and the wind howling. they are just, neat to you. a lot of other scouts at camp love the rain, a lot of them like storms too. in your own cabin, april and ripley are pro storm while jen and jo really like nice calm rains.

and, mal, well, she hates both.

you knew that mal hated the rain the night you stayed up to listen to it because it sounded a lot different here that at your house. you heard mal constantly shifting and after a moment you poked your head down. she looked pale and her eyes were screwed shut.

that was, actually the first night you let her sleep in your bunk. 

you knew mal hated rain when you all got stuck in the mess hall. she looked a little stressed but she seemed more okay than other times. you dont know how okay she really was though, but you do know she was excited to see you after filling the mess hall with bugs. 

you had so many questions and didnt want any of them answered at the same time.

you know mal hates the rain because she is curled up next to you. under a tree by a stream, to the both of you it was a perfect place to relax. its sprinkling now, its amazing to you, it feels nice, and mal is curled up next you with her eyes closed listening to the rain with you. its peaceful. 

mal doses off after a handful of minutes, and the rain is starting to pick up. you know jen will be worried. 

you pick mal up, its a little weird, youre so used to her picking you up its a little awkward to you to be the one carrying mal. 

mal shifts closer to you in her sleep, you smile and start walking, camp isnt too far, and you get to listen to the rain as you walk.

**Author's Note:**

> you know like rain? thats neat


End file.
